A Howling In The Bedroom
by MissMoony97
Summary: Sirius and Remus have some fun, Smut! Slash! Rated M ;D Kinky Stuff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well This Is For My Lovely New Friend And Reviewer VampiressBlack – You Are Freaking Epic Oh And Read Her Stories That Are Great ;) Oh and By The Way I'm Making Your Suggestion Into A Chaptered Fic, Not A Long One Only About Four Chapters Anyway On We Go xD **

_Howling In The Bedroom _

_Chapter 1_

Remus was sat on the bed, glancing at the clock nervously, he knew Sirius would be home soon and he was going to get what was promised. He moved around the room dusting off bits of dust from the curtains as he stared out into the cloudy sky, full moon next week, oh how fun. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, his eyes squinted as the bright light from inside shone out. He picked out a bottle of red wine and set it on the table next to some sparkling clean glasses, he walked over to the oven and pulled it open looking inside to check how the chicken was cooking. He would of rather ate a nice rare steak but knowing Sirius loved chicken he had to make it, oh he did love Sirius, so much, and after what Sirius does for him, paying the rent and buying the food the least Remus could do is make some nice food and spoil his amazing boyfriend.

He glanced at the clock again, _six pm_, Sirius will be home soon and he was going to make sure this night would be remembered, he went into the bedroom again and changed into his nice clothes, well what Sirius called his _nice _clothes he pulled out the tight fitting blue jeans and Sirius' AC/DC top, which Sirius said made him look like a sex bomb, and Remus was not going to disagree. He grabbed the collar which lay on top of his underwear and wrapped it tightly round his neck, making sure he could breathe but still feel the constriction when he bent his head. He also pulled out the leash to go with it and carried it into the kitchen placing it next to the wine bottle.

He finally sat down and waited, his leg shaking a bit from nerves then at six thirty Sirius walked in, dressed in his work clothing, his long black hair slightly damp on his shoulders and his cream smooth face covered in droplets of water.

"Moony, baby it's raining out, can you believe it rain in September" Sirius laughed and walked over to his boyfriend giving him a peck on the lips and tight hug.

"Well, we are in England Sirius, Urmm.. I made chicken I know you like it and well.." Remus looked at the floor, cheeks colouring a deep rose he smiled a little when Sirius tilted his chin up to meet his grey eyes, their usual stormy feature replaced by one of complete calmness and trust.

"Oh Moony, thank you and you look sexy tonight might I add, with the collar on, oh and you brought the leash" Sirius smirked when Remus moved away trying to get away from Sirius' prying eyes.

Sirius walked over towards the oven taking out the chicken and putting a heat keeping spell on it, he then walked back towards the table and picked up the leash.

"Come now Moony, come get your leash" Sirius tapped his leg beckoning him like he was a dog, Remus got down on all fours and crawled towards Sirius kneeling when he reached him. He bent his head allowing Sirius to attach the leash and give it a quick pull.

"I think we should go to the bedroom, come on good boy" Sirius pulled on the leash, effectively making Remus start crawling, once they reached the door Sirius made Remus stay while he searched for some handcuffs.

When Sirius returned he was holding a pair of handcuffs, a ball gag and a nice new whip "Moony, get on the bed its play time with Master" Sirius smirked and pulled Remus onto the bed…Let it begin

To Be Continued ;D

**A/N Well Aren't I the evil little thing ;D, I love seeing you guys squirm, oh but don't worry I will be updating very soon! Thanks again and please Review **

**Oh and I want some ideas, any kinks just tell me ! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well Because I Had Two Anonymous Reviewers It Gave Me The Spirit To Right Chapter Two, To The Reviewers Who's Names Are Lilly And Bella This Is For You ;D I Should Warn Going to Be Some Smut In This One, Well There Is Smut In All My Fics :/ Oh Well On We Go xD**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I Do Not Own Or Will Never Own The Characters In My Fic :'( Dam You ! **

_Chapter 2_

In the bedroom things were heating up, Remus was sat on the bed his leash hanging over his front flicking his erect cock when it moved, he was naked and in view for Sirius, oh Sirius who was just sitting and staring as Remus squirmed to cover himself up. Remus sighed and looked directly in Sirius' stormy eyes, darkened by arousal he moved his hand down his body and clutched tightly at his own erection. Sirius sat there stunned as Remus moved his hand over his cock, moaning out Sirius' name as he tweaked a nipple harshly, his golden brown hair was a thick nest of curls on his head, his eyes usually a soft amber were now a burning gold, his lean pale body covered in a criss cross of scars and one scar in particular made Sirius shiver when think of it, the pale pink flesh on his shoulder.

Remus continued to make a show of himself pulling harder at his nipples or rubbing faster at his cock, he was sure he was going to get his own way until his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, he moaned as the brilliant sensation left his body and went straight to his balls, after he finished he was covered in his own cum, feeling ashamed he looked up to see Sirius' reaction only to find he was gone, suddenly panicked he tried to stand but found his arms would not move. He tried to wiggle away when he heard Sirius' voice he stopped.

"Huh, Moony, you came all over yourself that's very bad" Sirius whispered into his ear causing a shiver to go up his neck, down his back and straight to his cock. Sirius pushed him forward so he was face down on the bed and arse up for Sirius' view.

Sirius put the handcuffs tightly on Remus wrist , effectively trapping his arms to the bed, he then placed the ball gag in Remus' mouth tying tightly around his head. Remus rubbed his leaking cock against the sheet and tried to speak but all that came out was a muffled groan.

Sirius smirked and picked up the whip which lay on the floor, he looked at Remus' pale ass on display for him, how he would like to make it red. "I think Moony needs to be punished for getting himself off just by looking at me" Sirius smirked and slapped his hand hard across Remus' bum causing Remus to make a muffled sound.

"You like that don't you, my little puppy likes being spanked like a naughty boy" Sirius held the whip up and licked the length of it and then he swung, the noise echoed through the room like a gunshot, Remus pushed his bum up further like he was asking for more, Sirius complied and swung the whip repeatedly he was only satisfied when Remus' arse was covered in red lines against his pale cheeks.

"hmm. I think it's time to kiss it better, how would you like that baby" Sirius mouthed against Remus' bright red cheeks. Sirius bent down and kissed each cheek lightly, being gentle with Moony after being rough. He parted Remus' cheeks to find the hidden pucker, he stared at it for a while taking in all its glory, then he lent forward and placed a delicate kiss on the pucker. Remus moaned and pushed his arse back into Sirius face, but Sirius didn't mind all he could see and taste was Moony and it was simply divine. He began licking up and down the pucker enjoying the noises Remus made when he hit a very sensitive spot. His cock was rock hard but he was only focusing on his Moony, his little Puppy…

_To Be Continued… ;D_

**A/N MWHAHA! Left You Right In The Middle Of A Sex Scene! I'm SO Evil And I Love It xD Next Chapter Up Tomorrow xD**

**Right So I've Had A Couple Of Review So I Will Reply To Them Here.**

**Anonymous Reviewer Bella – Yes Okay I Don't Have A Clue About Food! How Was I Supposed To Know That Red Wine Didn't Go In The Fridge And Should Not Be Served With Chicken! Thanks Though..**

**Anonymous Reviewer Lilly – Woo Hoo! Thanks And As You Can See I Have Updated Soon xD**

**ImSiriuslyLupin4U – Whoop! I'm Glad You Reviewed You Were My Inspiration To Start Writing SO It Means A Lot..**

**And This Story Is Dedicated To My Lovely New Friend VampiressBlack ;D Hope You Like It SO Far xD **

**Anyway Bye Bye For Now… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hmm.. Not Being Funny But Don't Anon Haters Piss You Off, If You Don't Like My Stories Please Give A Valid Reason Not Just Because It's Stupid… Anyway Thanks To All Of You Who Have Stuck By Me Through This :')**

**Disclaimer! I Do Not Own! As Much As I Dream And Wish To :')**

_Chapter 3_

Sirius continued to lick Remus' arsehole and was delighted in the little moans that escaped Remus' mouth, which was constricted by the ball gag. He started sucking on the hole and jabbing it with his tongue. Remus moved and thrust his arse further into Sirius' face, Sirius thrust his tongue into the tight heat moaning at the taste, Remus rocked his arse back in a pattern, groaning through his gag, clenching his handcuffed hands on the bedpost.

Sirius thrust his tongue in and out going in deeper every time, he was so hard it hurt, but fucking Remus would mean that he would have to detach his tongue and oh how he loved the taste of Moony. Everything about Remus was just purely delightful, the taste, the smell, just the way he looks could send Sirius into a spiral of arousal.

Groaning slightly Sirius removed his tongue and took of the ball gag constricting his Moony's voice, looking at Remus' face was a shock to Sirius, he was bright red cheeks stained by tears and sweat, his lips swollen, his hair sticking out in odd angles, his golden eyes so darkened with arousal you might of said they were near black.

"Your arse better yet Moony" Sirius whispered into Remus' sweat soaked hair, he gently ran his hand over Remus' bum which was still a violent red, Remus winced and shifted away slightly moaning in pain as Sirius rubbed his hand over it again.

"I'm going to fuck you Remus" Sirius said smirking when Remus moved and rubbed his achingly hard erection on the bed sheet, Sirius lifted Remus head of the pillow which was suspiciously wet and put his fingers near Remus' mouth a silent command to open his mouth and suck.

Remus opened his mouth and slowly sucked on Sirius digits, looking like he was enjoying a little bit too much, once Sirius was satisfied they were wet enough he placed the ring finger at the opening of Remus' arse. He slowly pushed the first finger in almost gasping when the heat enveloped his finger, god this was going to be good, he entered his second and third finger scissoring Remus, the moans coming from Remus' mouth was now very addible as the gag had been removed, he liked a gagged Remus but a noisy one was so much more fun.

Once he was sure that Remus was prepared enough, he lined up his hard cock and pushed, he moaned loudly as his cock was surrounded by a almost unbearable heat, he pulled at Remus' hair and rode him, Remus was moaning like a wanton slut, begging for harder, faster and spank me if I have been so bad. Sirius felt his orgasm building quickly and let go of Remus' hair to reach around for his cock, grasping the boiling hot and unbelievably hard cock he moved his hand in time to the increasingly erratic thrusts of his hips.

He could feel it before it happened, like all the air had been sucked from his body and pumped back in through his cock he grasped on to Remus and cried out his name, filling Remus with his cum. Only a moment later Remus followed quite near howling when his cock finally released the cum onto the bed and his stomach. For a minute all that could be heard is the unsteady beating of hearts and the heavy breathing, both trying to calm down from their post- orgasm bliss.

Sirius moved first gently pulling out of Remus and un- tying his hands he rolled over onto his side facing Remus and waited for him to talk. Remus rolled over and grabbed at Sirius pulling him into a tight embrace.

"God, that was amazing Paddy, thank you" Remus sighed and hugged Sirius closer, Sirius cuddled into Remus, funny thing was during sex Sirius always controlled but in everything else in life it was Remus who took lead.

The two pups fell asleep both still clutching at each other, they will talk more in the morning but now was the time to dream and just be together.


End file.
